Why Bowser Died
by SuperPineappleWolf123
Summary: Mario never thought that he would ever kill his long time foe... Of course, until he messes with his brother's life. -Fixed-


"You... You BASTARD" screamed a horrified Mario. Bowser let out a toothy grin. Mario watched as a pair of Koopa Troopas rolled out the captured Luigi who was strapped down to the chair. He took a moment to observe his brother's condition. He was paler than ever, and he so was skinny, you could actually see his ribs! His hair and clothes were a ragged mess and speaking of his clothes, it looked as if someone was burning it. He had slashes all over his body. Some where healing while others looked recently done. You could see the dried blood all over him and the unhealed cuts were still bleeding. Fury coursed through his body as he took in what tortures his brother must've been through. When Luigi looked up at him, his once big and happy eyes where filled with terror and hopelessness. Peach and Daisy too, who were tied up in the corner, studied Luigi. Peach was gasping at the once cheery man and Daisy silently wept tears for her beloved. Rage once again ignited the red plumber as he turned to the overgrown turtle. "You son of a bitch! Why would you do that to him? Huh? What? Do you even have a fucking heart at all?" Bowser cackled; "Oh, I indeed have a heart for sure, but if the question where to actually mean if I felt a pity for that excuse of a hero," he pointed towards luigi. "... then I certainly have not."

Mario dashed towards him and punched him straight in the snout as hard as he was able. Bowser tumbled back and held his nose that started bleeding. "Bitch..." he growled under his breath. Mario took out his hammer and jumped to attack him once more before a suffering scream stopped him in his tracks. He looked back at his brother as electricity shot through him. "Stop it!" Mario yelled after realizing he was wearing a shock collar. Bowser was grinning like a madman, and pressed the button to stop the shock attack. 'Now I got him in my clutches...' he thought. Mario was thinking as well. 'How am I supposed to kill him without getting my brother hurt in the process? Fuck!'

* * *

The sun rose, shining brightly as its rays ignited the infamous Italian plumbers' room. A small groan escaped his lips as he tossed and turned violently to avoid the light. Finally, he sat up rubbing his big diamond blue eyes, having ultimately failed. This person who groggily got washed in the shower was no other than Luigi Mario. After he was finished, he wrapped a towel around his waist. Walking over to the mirror, he got his comb and combed his hair so that his soft, brown hair fell perfectly in front of his eyes, still a bit tired. He stared at himself before touching his mustache. 'Maybe its time for a change,' he thought. Luigi pulled out the electric clippers and plugged them into the wall. After hearing the loud vibration noise, he started shaving off his mustache completely. Satisfied, he unplugged them and playfully winked at his reflection. Returning to his room, instead of wearing his signature overalls and green shirt, he wore a white tank with regular jeans and white and black sneakers. Fixing himself, he headed downstairs. Oddly enough, Mario was in the kitchen eating breakfast. "Hey weeg, How 'bout we go to- The fuck?!" Mario called out in alarm, staring at Luigi's new appearance.

"Hmm... Never heard of 'The fuck,' is it fun?" He joked sarcastically. When the shock wore off, he rolled his eyes.

"I meant the castle..." he murmured.

"Ooh that makes sense," Luigi replied making an O shape with his mouth. He walked to the cabinet and grabbed his favorite cereal. Noticing it didn't have much weight to it. He opened it up, seeing nothing. Luigi turned to Mario, who wasn't looking at him trying to seem innocent.

"What did I say about eating my fucking cereal?"

"Help yourself," Mario answered shrugging. Luigi sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm leaving out bro."

"But what about the-"

"What time you were going to be there."

"Like 10:00" Luigi checked his watch. 8:30

"I'll be there bro," and then Luigi left out. He walked towards the breakfast place. On his way, he saw daisy walking across the street.

"Hey Lui- eek!" She screamed in shock. Luigi just laughed but then turned a bright shade of red when she kept staring.

"Why don't you take a picture to hump later," he joked, posing. Daisy smiled and playfully punched his arm.

"Where were you headed," he asked. Daisy smiled even more.

"Over to your place to see if u wanted to go out for breakfast."

"I was headed of there anyway so yeah!"

"Let me guess," daisy pretended to think hardly and scrunched her face for added exaggeration. "Mario ate your cereal?"

"You know me well."

They headed over to the breakfast place and got a seat. As they were looking through the menu, water was poured all over Daisy. She shrieked in surprised and Luigi looked at her then her assaulter; Éclair.

"You shouldnt get wet in public like that daisy," she laughed and some customers joined in. Daisy got up and punched her in the jaw making her stumble and fall backwards onto a table.

"You bitch," she hissed. She got up and pounced on Daisy, pinning her on the ground as she continually slapped her until daisy head butted her. Luigi ran over to break them up. He grabbed daisy by the back while a co worker held Éclair back. Luigi dragged daisy outside.

"Come on, let me take you home." They two walked to Daisy's home in the Mushroom Kingdom. Their walk was silent. As they walked up onto her porch she asked "Do you want to come in?" He nodded. She headed towards the kitchen as he sat down on the couch. A few minutes later, she came out with two glasses of water.

"You kicked her ass! It was awesome!"

Daisy giggled and leaned closer towards him and he leaned towards her, locking them into a kiss. They made out after that for about 8 minutes before Daisy took off his tank. He returned the gesture by undoing the top of her dress. They both got completely nude and then explored each other. Luigi sucked on her neck which made her sigh. Her hand went through his hair. He picked her up and took her upstairs as she silently laughed.

it was about 10 when Daisy and Luigi took a shower. Since they were obviously together, Luigi left clothes over there. They both left out about 10:30. They walked in silence for most of the way, until a claw grabbed Luigi by the throat, chocking him. Tiny streams of blood trickled from out of it as Daisy screamed for help.

"I knew your dirty ass would be here."


End file.
